heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Sid/Gallery
Images of Sid from the Ice Age franchise. Sid_IceAge.png Sid-ice-age-22617668-500-500.jpg 2050102774_sid.jpg ice_age_sid_by_aaronhardy523-db37min.png Sid-iceage25c225b2.png kisspng-sid-sloth-scrat-manfred-ice-age-ice-age-5ab75b870ceb57.3432422315219659590529.png ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-572.jpg|Sid calling his family Sid_abandoned_by_his_family.jpg|"They left without me! They do this every year! why doesn't everyone love me?" ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-633.jpg|"Isn't there anyone who cares about Sid the Sloth?" ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-640.jpg|"All right, I'll just go by myself." ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-656.jpg|Hey, wide body! Kerb it next time!! ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-734.jpg|A dandelion. Must be the last one of the season. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-759.jpg|Sid accidentally ruined Carl and Frank's salad, and trying to make it up to them. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-771.jpg|Oh. What is this? Pine cones!!! Oh my goodness, they're my favourite. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-802.jpg|Bon appétit. 8ea747ee98210eecbe07379956972ab1.jpg|Sid chased by Carl & Frank Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-914.jpg|(Carl: Save it for a mammal that cares.) I'm a mammal that cares. Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-1018.jpg You_have_beautiful_eyes.jpg|You have beautiful eyes. (Manny: "Get off my face.") ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-1132.jpg|That south thing is way overrated. The heat, the crowds - who needs it? Isn't this great? You and me, two bachelors knockin' about in the wild. (Manny: No, you just want a bodyguard so you don't become somebody's side dish.) Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-1143.jpg|You're very shrewd mammal. Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-1411.jpg|(Manny: That's your shelter?) You're a big guy. You got a lotta wood. I'm a little guy. (Manny: You got half a stick.) Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-1430.jpg|Yeah, but with my little stick, and my highly evolved brain ...I shall create fire. (Manny: Fascinating.) Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-1460.jpg|Sid trying to use a stick to make fire in the cold dark rain at night ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-2057.jpg|Sid eating an apple while chatting with Manny ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-2153.jpg|Manny and Sid see's Nadia carrying her son in the river ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-2202.jpg|Manny and Sid meeting Roshan Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-2287.jpg|Look, there's smoke. That's his herd right up the hill. We should return him. Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-2315.jpg|Just up the hill. (Manny: Listen very carefully: I'm not going.) Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-2328.jpg|Fine. Be a jerk. I'll take care of him. Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-2428.jpg|That is cake! I'm fine. I'm fine! Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-2432.jpg|I'm gonna die. Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-2551.jpg|"I don't like this cat; he reads minds." ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-2771.jpg|Manny, Sid and Roshan meeting Diego again as the humans left camp Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-2937.jpg|Sid being threatened by Diego ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-2988.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego walking to the journey while Roshan is crying. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3042.jpg|Humans are disgusting. Manny_Sid_staredown.jpg|(Manny: "Okay, you! Check for poop!) Hey, why am I the poop checker?! (Manny: Because returning the runt was YOUR idea, because you're small and insignificant, and because I'll pummel you if you don't!) Why else? (Manny: NOW, SID!!") ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3209.jpg|Sid and Diego fighting each other 115924_26.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego see a dodo grabbing a melon ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3297.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego with Roshan looking at all the dodos ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3541.jpg|Sid rush towards the dodos. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3663.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego watching the dodos falling off the cliff ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3829.jpg|Sid is trying to resting on the rock ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-4169.jpg|Sid sweet-talking two female sloths. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-4335.jpg|Sid with the rhinos in the mud. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-4529.jpg|Sid in Diego's jaws. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-4616.jpg|Boy. For a second there, I actually thought you gonna eat me. (Diego: I don't eat junk food.) ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-4731.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego continuing their journey ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-4909.jpg|Manny and Sid figure of pack of animals ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-4958.jpg|Sid being pointed by Roshan after he throws a snowball on Manny, and gets flattened by a snowball. sid_ice_age.jpg|Sid pretends to be impaled by an icicle. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-5116.jpg|Sid confronted by Diego. Sid_Evolution.jpg|Sid evolution Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-5412.jpg|The heroes scream when Roshan slides down the Ice cave. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-5656.jpg|Diego calls out for "round two" of sliding. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-5755.jpg|Sid showing the baby cave paintings. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-5992.jpg|Sid and Diego watches Manny seeing his first family in the cave paintings. Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-6364.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego fleeing for their lives as they try to escape a volcano field. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-6612.jpg|I don't now how about you guys, but...we're the weirdest herd I've ever seen. large_Sid_2.jpg|"Hey, Lord of the Flame, your tail's on fire." ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-6961.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego looking at Roshan walking ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7308.jpg|Sid and Manny knew that Diego setting them up for getting ambushed. large_Sid_3.jpg|Sid skiing to avoid the sabers. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7709.jpg|Survival of the fittest! I don't think so. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-8038.jpg|Sid looks at Diego, wounded, and he forgives him for setting them up. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-8358.jpg|Sid looks at Roshan, happily ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-8445.jpg|Don't forget about us, ok? Sid_overjoyed_to_see_Diego_alive.jpg|Sid hugs Diego ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-8653.jpg Category:Galleries